shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Applebee
Amanda Applebee is a former student and cheerleader at Twin Branches High School. Amanda was one of the original characters created and started out as the third most popular girl at Centerscore High. She graduated in A New Start and was thus written off the series, but has appeared since in Troublemakers where she dropped off her little sister Allison at school for her first day and in College Scavenger Hunt where she competed and won a scavenger hunt. Duration: Football Season- Season 7: Summer Showdowns Storylines Classics Amanda started out as the third most popular girl at Centerscore High and was best friends with Taylor. Amanda and Taylor planned to take down queen bee Paula although Amanda then decided not to as she thought Paula was cool and lended Amanda cute clothes. Amanda was dating rich football player Zach although it was revealed that Amanda had cheated on Zach with another football player, Jacob. Amanda and Zach's relationship becomes unstable when all Zach talks about is himself and football. When the Model UN team win a trip to Europe, Amanda helps Dinah work up the courage to ask out Brendan although Kat beats Dinah to it. Amanda and Hector then kiss on the same trip and Zach is upset when he finds out. Amanda and Hector continue to have an affair although Amanda lies to Zach that she is not seeing Hector. Taylor tries to get Amanda to leave Zach for Hector but Amanda does not. Amanda and Hector agree that they both have feelings for each other on new years although Amanda continues to see Zach. When Hector takes Amanda out on a date and brings fireworks, Hector is accused of setting the Wilson High library on fire and is sent to bootcamp along with Howard and Brendan. Amanda and Linda then gather enough evidence to prove that the guys did not set the Wilson High library on fire although this involves Amanda admitting her date with Hector, which Zach hears and Zach then breaks up with her. Hector and Amanda then start dating. The New Girl Amanda is primarily a background character in The New Girl era. She is with Hector all throughout both Year 3 and 4, as well as being on the cheerleading team. During the summer, she joins the swimming team. A New Start Amanda and Hector then graduate from Twin Branches and go to a college party where Amanda is flirted with by several college guys making Hector upset. Amanda then cheers Hector up and re-assures him that she loves him. In College stories, It is revealed she has a good sense of poetry. She is also joining the O.M.G sorority. Troublemakers It is revealed in "Troublemakers" that Amanda has a younger sister Allison who is going into her freshman year of high school. Amanda is seen in the opening scene of the episode dropping her sister off and helping create a new name for Allison. She then appeared in College Scavenger Hunt along with Howard, Zoe, Hector, and Sam. Throughout the night, she randomly stated animal facts. Since she's trying to be a veterinarian, she's taking many classes on zoology, and spends nearly every night reading the textbook. She has become a prodigy of reciting animal facts. She is still this way during the winter break when she visits Allison, Kimi, and Spencer at the mall. Kimi distracted her in order for Allison and Spencer to have alone time so Spencer could possibly make a move on her which she did successfully by talking about animals with her. Relationships Love Interests Hector Alonzo Hector is Amanda's long-term boyfriend. The two started dating in New Year's Kiss and have been dating since. The two graduated and are attending Centerscore University, as of the second reboot. Family Allison Applebee Though Amanda had not mentioned having a younger sister prior to graduating, Amanda was seen dropping Allison off on her first day of high school in Troublemakers. The two share their trademark red hair yet diverge in personality types. Allison is shown as extremely booksmart yet doesn't have the social ease Amanda does. Regardless of their differences, they are both shown to be extremely protective of the other. When a rude remark is said about Amanda, Allison receives detention for judo flipping the instigator. Personality Amanda is a very bubbly, dumb and perky girl that seems to get lost easily while still being very nice and "innocent". Some players think of Amanda as a "toddler in a teenage body". Amanda seems to enjoy making new friends and loves to help others, if she understands the situation. Amanda absolutely loves unicorns, puppies, kittens, candy, and anything sparkly and colourful, although she hates arguments and confrontation and will cry if shouted out or confronted. Taylor even said that Amanda cried for a week in first grade because she couldn't figure out how to tie her shoelaces and she hasn't seen her in anything with laces since. Despite the fact that people think that she is dumb, she has had a couple of moments where she has displayed some intelligence and insight such as when she is at the mall, she shows she is great at math. Amanda also plays Warscrewdriver Online. She first entered the game she got "lost on the internet", and couldn't get out. In her own words, she's been stuck in there a long time - her character is level 140, making her one of the most powerful players at Centerscore. She is sometimes known for saying some logic--and is noted for saying that cheerleading is the "only thing she's good at". In Quiz-aster, she thinks of math as like shopping, with the help of Angie. Appearance Amanda's most distinct feature is her red hair, alongside deep red lipstick and gray eyes. She wears a light blue tank top underneath her black one shoulder shirt. Age In season 1, Amanda stated that she was having her 16th birthday party soon in 'A Float Is Born' meaning that she was a Sophomore during this. Two years later, Amanda did not graduate, however, and instead graduated one year later meaning that she was held back a year. It is unknown why although it is possibly due to her low intelligence. Amanda has now graduated and is on her first year in College. She is 19-20. Quotes Trivia *Amanda takes photos of herself every 11 seconds on averageClassics Season 2, Andy Cannelloni, P.I.. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Swim Team Category:Cheerleader Category:College Kids Category:Trivia Category:Popular Category:In A Relationship Category:Held Back Category:Departed Category:Original Cast Category:Supporting Characters